Sense of Affection
by corry-sshi
Summary: Someday at Odaiba Beach..


**Disclaimer : I don't own Gals!**

* * *

**.**

**. **

**CHAPTER 1**

"**MISERABLE MIRTH"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I don't think so, Ran", she bit her forefinger.

"C'mon…., let's think about it, Aya. Your ice Prince was the heartthrob of Shibuya when we were in Senior High School. So, if he comes as a special guest, it will be amazing moment for the people especially for the girls in the party tonight. Am I wrong?"

"N-no, you're not, but he's really busy with his lecture, and he also must take a concern for his part-time job. So I think he will refuse to join the party tonight. You know him, don't you?"

"Yeah, but c'mon Aya.. please, help me!!! I had already promised to all of the girls that Rei will come, and I think it's a brilliant way to drag them joining the party. If he doesn't come, maybe they will kill me!"

"That's your fault, Ran. How can you promise them with something that can't be certain yet?"

"Okayyyyy.. I'm sorry,"

"Uh, finally.."

"But please, INVITE HIM! INVITE HIM! INVITE HIM! IN-"

"Oh, stop it, Ran! It hurts my ear enough, you know. I think you'll understand but I'm wrong. Okay, just let's see he can join the party or not. I- I'll try to call him now,"

"For real?? Thanks, Aya."

"Hn."

"THAAAAAANKSSS-"

"Oh, my!!", she ended the call quickly as she heard the shout again from Ran. She puffed her cheeks, still gripping her white cell phone with complicated expression on her face. She was thinking how to told Rei about the party tonight. Last week, she had told him by phone to join the party for celebrate the Japan's Gals Reunion. He told her that he would give his consideration according to her invitation as soon as possible. Now, it's the time to demand him. She was out for all of her guts to call Rei. She bit her bottom lip, and after learned all of her thoughts such as how if he refused the invitation, or how if he didn't answer the call, and etc., she took a long-deep breath, and decided to call him.

……..

"Hello", someone replied her call in the other line.

She got startled a bit as she was hearing his calm monotone, "Hello, Otohata-kun. W-what are you doing?"

"I'm just learning my thesis. Why?"

Hearing his word, it made Aya more hesitated to ask him.

"Do I bother you, Otohata-kun?"

"No, what's wrong?"

"I- I just wanna ask you whether you can join the party tonight. Would you mind to come, Otohata-kun?" she asked him as she shut her eyes so tightly, wished that he would give her a satisfied answer. 'YES! YES! YES! Say it, Otohata-kun, please..'

"I can't", he answered coldly with a very simply word, that maybe making Aya felt hopeless.

"Owhh…, I-I mean….really?"

"Hn."

"Sou ka…" she felt weak.

"Is it okay for you to hang out just with the others?"

'Of course no, Otohata-kun, I'm not okay. I just want to meet you and always beside you. If only you know what I feel..'

"Ah, y-yes Otohata-kun, I'm okay", she lied. Her words and her thoughts were really different.

"Have a nice holiday."

"You, too, Otohata-kun. Good luck for your thesis. But Otohata-kun…"

"Yes?"

"W-when… will we meet again? Do you have any time for it?"

"I don't know, I must learn my thesis and work in HMV at the same day. If I have time, I'll call you".

"Okay.. Arigatou, Otohata-kun".

She ended the call as she pouted, felt sad because she couldn't met Rei again. It's been 4 weeks she didn't meet him. As long as the time, this yearning started making her heart hurt. She gazed at the blue sky, shutting her eyes tightly for a while. When she took a deep breath once again, the sea-foam scent rolled on her nose, at least it could calm her a bit. She rose and her hand took a couple of her yellow-blue sandals which were sat by her. She walked leaving the footprint along the beach sand as she swung her arms unexcitingly. Only the gentle sea breeze which was blowing her long dark blue hair accompanied her now.

* * *

As she had arrived in the lobby hotel wearing back her sandals, of course, she met Ran who was through the lobby, too. Ran took a glance of her and noticed that was Aya.

"Ooh, Aya!!", she approached her hopefully.

"R-ran.."

"What's wrong? Your face seems doesn't well", Ran slapped her shoulder

"Otohata-kun…", she looked at the ground.

"Uh-huh, what's wrong with that jerk?"

Hearing word "that jerk" from Ran, she took a sharp glance at Ran suddenly, and it made Ran stopping her glowing smile suddenly, "I mean, your beloved boyfriend..", she rolled her eyes.

"He can't come, Ran."

"W-what?"

"I'm sorry. He can't come".

The last word from Aya made a silent for a while between them. Aya knew that it made the caramel haired gal getting upset, and she had no courageous to break the silent.

"P-pardon…….me?", Ran didn't look at Aya's eyes, asking without any expression as she still couldn't believe it.

"Ran.., he—"

"HE CAN'T COME, OH MY GOD!!!!", she paid attention to Aya again with her shout as she shook her hair frustratingly.

"Ran! Stop shouting at me again. It's been three times today. And could you please don't make some noises here? People look at us. Stop humiliating ourselves, Ran.."

"I don't care… That jerk really makes me exhausted enough.."

Aya exhaled while she was hearing again the word "that jerk".

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just…… NO!! I'm not sorry, but he must be sorry!"

As they talked to each other, some gals from another city were passing them and greeted.

"Oh.. Hi, Kotobuki!"

Ran widened her eyes, "H-hi…", Ran greeted back nervously.

"We're waiting for party tonight. It will be a fabulous party ever, won't it?"

"Yes…. Of course, hahah.."

"I wanna meet the DJ, too. I wanna see Otohata works as a DJ. He's so cool!! You said that we will see him, didn't you?", asked one of the gals.

"Y-yeah… b-but-"

"But we must more take a patient, right? Hahaha…!!"

"Haha……….ha~", Ran just followed them laughing without reason, except Aya.

"Okay, see you tonight! Ja ne!", they waved their hands to Ran and Aya as they went out to the beach.

Ran turned back to Aya with crying puppy eyes and Aya just shrugged to her.

"AYA-AYA-AYA-AYA help me out here…!!!!", she shook Aya's shoulders numerously.

"I wanna help you, but I can't. Ran, I have to take a rest for a while. I'm sorry, maybe you should look for another DJ, or the Japan's gals will unite together, make a plan to kill you immediately or step by step-"

"AYA!!!"

"Ahaha.. I'm kidding, Ran. So, find a way or another idea to replace Otohata-kun as the DJ soon, or-"

"STOOOP..!", she covered her ears with her fingers.

"Hhokay, find..", Aya giggled. "Bye, Ran!", she walked away to her room.

"So, you leave me alone? Where's Miyu?? Sheesh…", Ran could guess that Aya didn't hear her sighs again. Suddenly, she was pondering Aya's word before.

'Find a way..'.

Yes, she found a way now.

"This is my way…", she operated some her cell phone. She called someone as she stand with arm akimbo.

"Hello..", someone in the other line replied.

…………………

Finally, the night had come. Every gal was preparing their selves to attend the big marvelous party. Including Miyu, the blonde haired gal from Shibuya shook her night clothes, kept it staying nerd. She was waiting for her friend who took her time at least 15 minutes.

"Where's Aya? Will she come?", she asked to herself confusingly. In less a couple of minute, the black blue haired girl came approaching her friend who was waiting for her with a smile.

"Aya, what's taking you so long?"

"I'm sorry, Miyu. I made you wait for me.."

"Never mind, Aya. Are you okay?" she asked her carefully as she knew that Rei couldn't come visiting her to Odaiba.

Aya knew what she meant. She remembered it, and she was sad, of course. She tried not to showing her disappointment to Miyu. "Yes, I'm okay, Miyu. Thanks for asking".

"Okay, are you ready?"

Aya gave her a smile once more, "Yes!", she approved Miyu's hand to hold each other. They walked to the club as talking woman's talk.

"By the way, you're looked beautiful, Aya"

"Thanks, Miyu. You also seem awesome in green".

"Really? You know what, Yamato-kun had chosen these clothes for me".

"He should see you now, shouldn't he?"

"Yes, but he can't. He's really busy with his safety-stuff in the police office. He said that Miyu must more careful because there're so many guys here, and Miyu don't know them. But Miyu know what he means. He's so scared if only Miyu will be getting closer to another guys..", she said as they giggled.

"You, too, Aya. Do you ever think to forget Otohata just for a while and look for another guy here? The guys here are handsome, too", Miyu added.

"Hm, I think……… NANI..??!!", she just realized. Miyu chuckled at Aya's expression.

……………..

Aya and Miyu took their steps to the main door of the club. There were 2 bouncers waiting in front of the door. While Aya and Miyu wanted to enter the club, the bouncers opened the door for them. Not only for Aya and Miyu, but also for the gals who also queued to enter the club behind them. When they had entered, they stared to all of the stuff there. The big disco ball, bar, DJ's turntable in the DJ's Corner, stages, sofas, tables, etc., they were soooo amaziiiing. Miyu was right. There weren't the gals only, but also there were many handsome guys gathered in this dark room, Aya thought. Do you ever think that Aya would cheat on Rei with some guys here? Haha!!

Miyu just gasped, "WOW… It's a big party, isn't?", she pushed Aya's elbow with hers.

"Y-yes…", she just gasped, too. Her eyes also stared to the gals around there who were wearing fabulous, snobby, and glamorous party gown.

--Microphone's sound--

"Check, check.. HELLO, ODAIBAAAA..???!!", there was a gal who was standing on the stage, wearing her red party clothes and boots.

"HELOOO….!!!!!!!!" the attendants who were gals from other countries replied with shouts and giggled at the end.

"Ah! That's Ran..," Miyu pointed to the gal who was on the stage.

"How much shout can come out from her mouth today?" Aya shook her head.

"ARE YOU READY..????"

"YESSS!!!!"

"ARE-YOU-READY..???

"YESSSSSSSS!!!"

"ARE YOU READY ROCKIN' THIS PARTY…???"

"YES…YES…YESSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!"

"SHAKE US, DJ!!!!!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAA….!!!!!!!" They couldn't stop to shout as Ran came back from the stage. They started dancing on the floor under the rounding big disco ball while the DJ was starting to play, too.

……………

In just 4 hours, they kept dancing in the party. It's not Aya who could stand with those stuff, dancing in the disco, shouting, drinking wine, whiskey, or vodka. She just followed Miyu every time. Dancing for a while, and then took a seat. Suddenly her eyes stopped to the guy who had a seat across to her winked flirty to her. Aya blushed really full of shame. Then the super gal from Shibuya walked approaching Aya through that guy.

"What is matter with your fucking eye? You sick..," Ran smacked his head. He grinned to Ran as he rubbed a part of his head which was smacked by Ran, "C'mon, she's single, rite?"

Seeing this situation, Aya rose from her seat and took a part of that conversation, "I guess—"

"I guess you don't have to flirt her again… or you will get a problem with the DJ," Ran interrupted Aya's word and pricked him on his chest repeatedly and hard by her forefinger.

Hearing Ran's words, Aya blinked rapidly three or four times. She couldn't believe it, it's really surprising her, "Ran… is it t-true? Otohata-kun is here?"

"Go, Aya! You can see him in the DJ's corner on 2nd floor."

"Thank you, Ran…," she went away from them excitingly. The guy just looked Aya in the far distance and smirked, "Interesting." He turned his face to Ran whose eyebrows arched high.

"See?" Ran asked. That guy threw his sight to another place then just went away. Ran sighed at the end but she could feel there was someone who was standing next to her. She could feel his presence. She turned her face to him and got shocked. She saw him with his puppy eyes.

"Tatsukichi!!"

"Ran…. You wanna cheat on me after that guy??", he cried.

"It's a big d'oh! What are you thinking about? Let's go!" she pinched his cheek, dragged him to the dance floor. 'Para-Para' dance was ready to be showed.

……………

Aya was on her way to see Rei in the DJ's corner. She went upstairs and looked for DJ's room. She couldn't stop to smile. All of her wish just had been fulfilled. She wondered to see him; she really missed him so much. She loved him from the bottom of her heart. And out of surprised, he just had said to her that he couldn't come, but the fact was… he came!

'He wants to give me a…. surprise? No-no-no, hold it, Aya! It's not Otohata-kun. It's not his type to do that. Yes… but, w-why?' her different thoughts fused. She just continued to walk. She smiled as she found the room. It's written "DJ's Corner" on the door. She wanted to enter that room, and she realized that there's not only Rei in the room, but also Yuuya. Before she entered, unintentionally, she heard their conversation.

"What brings you here, Rei? You told me you won't come here?", Yuuya asked with a great surprise. So did Aya, actually. That conversation sounded interesting to Aya. So, she quietly inched closer to the door and leaned her ear against the wall outside, to hear better.

"Rei, you don't answer me yet..," Yuuya tried.

Rei who just parted his headset from his ears and hang it at the back of his neck said, "If it's not because of Ran, I won't come," he continued keeping busy himself at some black CDs.

A moist queasiness churned in Aya's stomach, and its pain spread stabbing her deepest heart. Her lips parted in surprise, "Otohata-kun…" She leaned her back to the wall and looked to the ground. Her body was so weak and her face was so pale. She's really confused. It's like her head spun around, didn't find the end of her thoughts. She couldn't hear anything again. She's only focused in what Rei said before.

'Because of Ran, not me…', she thought mentally.

She wondered to see him; she really missed him so much. She loved him from the bottom of her heart.

And now, she was exhausted with her wish.

"Then, who am I, Otohata-kun…?" she whispered at herself.

She shut her eyes, and the tears welled up through her cheeks. She was not his reason to come, and it made her being hurt.

Immediately, she took a deep breath, and started to wipe her tears off her face. 'No, Aya! Don't think like that. He's right. If it's not because of Ran, he won't come. If he doesn't come, Ran will get some problems with the other gals. You don't want it happens to your beloved friend, right? Don't be selfish, Aya,' her conscience whispered at her heart.

"Right, there was no reason to be sad. My wish is to meet with Otohata-kun, and now I can meet him, whatever his reason," she tried to smile again, wiped her sadness away.

Before she took a step into the room, some gals from opposite direction ran rising that room and shout, "REIIIIIII…!!!!!"

They entered jostling one another at the entrance door. There was a guy who brought his handy cam. He was Rei and Yuuya's friend, "Hi, Rei! Your fans wanna meet you. They're out of control!!— Hey, watch out, gals!" he got stuck in the middle of gals crowd. Aya saw that situation clearly and… gulped. It's really impossible to meet his boyfriend. The room was full of gals. She couldn't enter to that room anymore, at least for this night.

She just took a glance at him for the last time. She placed her palm on her chest and then sighed. There's no chance for her.

"May be not now," she thought positively and then went away from that place, as she wiped all of her sadness.

* * *

.

.

**Authoress' note**:

Hi, I'm back with another story. This story is part of my promise before (if you read 'Still' story, you will read my promise there, hehe).

Finally, I've published it in this December. I'm sorry for the wrong grammar, but hope you like it, guys.

Also wanna thanks to my friend, Fredy who had edited my stories. He just edited them in one day, but held my scripts in some weeks. D'oh.

I'll be glad if you give your review here. Thanks for reading^^


End file.
